Nickladdin (Fanfic)
This version of Nickladdin is by PrinceBalto. Premise After The Lion King and Zootopia, 1992's Aladdin is my third favorite Disney film. To that end, I am writing a Zootopian-themed adaptation of that film. This blends concepts from the movie, the recent Broadway version and some ideas of my own. Enjoy and get ready for a whole new world of excitement and adventure! If this is a success, more WildeHopps Disney adaptations will follow. Cast list *Aladdin- Nick Wilde *Jasmine- Judy Hopps *Genie- Clawhauser *Sultan Hamed- Stu Hopps *Jafar- Omri Curvehorn (OC) *Iago- Duke Weaselton *Razoul- Chief Bogo *Desert traveler who does the opening song- Soren Oryxhorn (OC) *Gazeem the Thief- Doug *Prince Achmed- Gideon Grey (A younger version inbetween his bully and nice versions) Added characters *Finnick and Honey- Nick's two best friends. Play out a role similar to that of Abu in the film and Babkak, Omar and Kassim in the Broadway show. *Bonnie Hopps- The wife of Stu, mother of Judy and her siblings and Sultana of Agrabah. Sings chorus for Stu's reprise of Prince Ali. *Judy's 275 brothers and sisters- the other princes and princesses of Agrabah, siblings of Judy, they also sing the chorus for Stu's reprise of Prince Ali. Trivia *This, for the most part, follows the movie, but also uses elements of the Broadway version. *Finnick and Honey fill the role filled by Abu in the film and Aladdin's three friends in the Broadway show. *Songs from the Broadway show will be used, including Sultan Hamed's reprise of Prince Ali. *My version of the intro has Soren as more of a desert traveler than a peddler. Chapter 1 see a sunset desert landscape. Shadowed by the setting sun, we see a traveler walking forward. Coming closer, he reveals himself as Soren the oryx. He looks at us. He is wearing the tan-colored robes of a desert traveler and has a wooden walking staff in his hand. Soren: Ah, greetings, fellow travelers. Nice to see someone else on this road, the road that leads to the fabled city of Agrabah, home of flying carpets, dashing heroes, beautiful princesses, evil villains and powerful genies. There is a grand tale that put this city on the map. Would you like to hear the tale? Well, let us begin now. begins to sing. Soren Oh, I come from a land A faraway place Where the caravan camels roam Where it's flat and immense And the heat is intense It's barbaric, but hey, it's home! When the wind's at your back And the sun's from the west And the sand in the glass is right Come on down Stop on by Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian night! the sun continues to set, we arrive in Agrabah and see the magnificent royal palace. Arabian nights Like Arabian days Are more often than not Hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Arabian nights Beneath Arabian moons A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes in Agrabah, Soren stands before the gate of the royal palace. Soren: Ah, here we are in Agrabah. Now, you may wonder what truly began our tale. In response, I ask you to look at this. pulls out a golden lamp. Soren: This is no ordinary lamp. It once changed the course of a young fox's life, a fox who, like this lamp, was more than what he seemed...a diamond in the rough. Now, we reach the point at which our tale can truly begin. It all began on a dark night, where a dark ibex waited with a dark purpose.... switch over to the desert landscape. Omri waits there with Duke. Omri waited impatiently for the ram thief he had hired to bring him the second piece of the golden scarab. He was a menacing-looking oryx, wearing black and red robes and a miter with a crimson jewel holding in place a blood red feather. In his hand, he carried a golden staff topped with a cobra head that had rubies for eyes. Nearby, Duke, wearing red robes and head cloth, stood. The ram, Doug, finally arrived. Omri frowned. "You are late," he said menacingly. Doug bowed his horned head. "Apologies, oh patient one. I have what you seek," he said. He held out the piece of the golden scarab. Suddenly, Duke swiped it from his hand and gave it to Omri. "Now, my pungent friend, when we find what we are looking for, you will get your share of the treasure," he said. Doug greedily smiled as Omri put the two halves of the scarab together. Suddenly, it began to glow and then flew out of Omri's hand as if it were a living insect. They followed it. "Faster!" Omri exclaimed. Finally, they came to a stop. The scarab flew into a sand dune, where it became two glowing points resembling eyes. Suddenly, with no warning, the ground rumbled and out of the sand came a giant tiger's head. Omri smiled wickedly. "After all my years of searching, the Cave of Wonders!" he said. Doug was stunned. "By Mufasa..." he said. Omri grabbed him. "Now, remember, the rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!" he said. Doug nodded and began heading for the cave. Duke frowned. "Gee, where did you find him?" he whispered. Omri hushed him. Doug placed a foot on the mouth of the cave entrance. Suddenly, it roared and blew him back. "Who disturbs my slumber?" it asked in a deep, menacing voice. Doug looked up, scared. "It is I, Doug, a humble thief," he said. The cave growled. "Know this. Only one can enter here, one who's worth lays within...the diamond in the rough," it said. Doug looked back at Omri, uncertain. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on!" he said. Doug stepped into the cave entrance. There was a moment of silence, then, without warning, the cave sank back into the sand, collapsing onto Doug and killing him instantly. The two halves of the scarab fell at Omri's feet. "Seek out the diamond in the rough!" exclaimed the cave's voice. Duke sighed. "Just forget it! We are never going to find that stupid lamp!" he exclaimed. Omri brushed him off. "Patience, Duke. Doug was obviously less than worthy," he said. Duke shook his head. "Well, there's a big surprise," he said sarcastically. Omri ignored him. "I must find this diamond in the rough," he said. The next day, a certain young fox took his first step down the path of destiny. Chapter 2 The next day, in the streets of Agrabah, a handsome young adult male Red fox, clad in a purple vest, billowy white pants and a red fez, swiped a few loaves of bread from a baker. "Stop, thief!" shouted the bear baker The fox's name was Nick, and he was a resident of Agrabah's streets. Poor, stealing food was the only way he could survive. The baker's cries had attracted the head of the city guard, a Cape buffalo named Bogo, and his men. Catching up to him, they began to chase him. Nick made a short leap from a clothes line. Bogo frowned. "You won't get away so easily!" he shouted. Wrapping a white robe from the clothesline around himself, Nick turned to the sound of some lionesses laughing. "Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Nick?" one lioness asked. Nick laughed. "Nah, you're only in trouble if you get caught," he said with a cocky smile. Suddenly, Bogo grabbed him from behind. "Got ya!" he said. Nick's looked at him. "I'm in trouble," he said. Bogo glared at him. "And this time..." he began. Suddenly, somthing jumped down onto Bogo's head between his horns. Nick looked up to see a Fennec fox in a vest, billowy pants and a fez. It was his friend Finnick. Nearby, a female Honey badger named Honey, Finnick's romantic companion, smiled from an archway. "Ah, Finnick and Honey. Come on, let's get out of here!" he said. they leave, Nick begins to sing. Nick Got to keep one jump ahead of the breadline One swing ahead of the sword I steal only what I can't afford That's everything! dodges the guards with help from Finnick and Honey. One jump ahead of the lawmen That's all, and that's no joke These guys don't appreciate I'm broke begin to climb up some stacked barrels as Bogo and the other guards continue their pursuit. Bogo: Riff-raff! Guard 2: Street rat! Guard 3: Take that! Finnick and Honey jump onto a platform. Nick Just a little snack, guys! and the other guards shake the platform in an attempt to knock them down. Bogo and Guards Rip him open, take it back guys! leaps through a window into a room with three unbelivably gorgeous young adult Red fox vixens in harem girl outfits. Nick I can take a hint Gotta face the facts Finnick and Honey, you're my only friends, you two! Vixens Oh, it's sad, Nick's hit the bottom He's become a one man rise in crime! older vixen, the still-lovely mother of these three vixens, swipes at Nick with a broom. Mother vixen I'd blame parents, but he hasn't got them! Nick Gotta eat to live Gotta steal to eat Tell you all about when I've got the time! exits and rejoins Finnick and Honey. be complete soon. Category:Outside the Zootopia universe Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto's Zootopia-themed Disney classics adaptations Category:Adaptations of Disney classics Category:Romance Category:Stories where Nick is the main protagonist Category:Chapter fics Category:Fics featuring songs Category:Stories inspired by other Disney films Category:Adaptations